Rainy Days
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Jason/Caitlyn oneshot. Just another normal day, right? Do the usual stuff- including a jog, that is until it starts to rain. Caitlyn is surprised by who knocks on her door, dripping wet and muddy, too.


** I noticed it has been FOREVER since I wrote a Jason/Caitlyn and thought it would be a nice change from the usual Shane/Caitlyn and Nate/Caitlyn that everyone loves. I still don't know what people think of this pairing, but I guess I don't mind it.**

** This was just kind of a pointless oneshot that came to mind and I thought it would be fun to write and see what everyone thought. So reviews are definitely hoped for! I really want to know what people think of this pairing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

As was her usual routine, Caitlyn jogged home that evening and took a shower. It was raining buckets outside, and a knock on her apartment door made her jump. What an evening to be out!

Figuring it was probably Tess with some insane plans for them that evening, she opened the door with a slight smile. The face on the other side of the door was one that was probably last she expected.

"Jason?" Caitlyn raised one eyebrow, but stepped aside so he could enter. With an amused look, she took in his soaking wet self and noticed his hair beginning to curl from being dowse with rain water. Then she noticed the mud on his shoes and the first several inches of his skinny jeans.

"My car broke got stuck in some mud down the road…you're the closest person I know, sorry to intrude, but can I use your phone?" Jason looked sheepish, but Caitlyn only shrugged carelessly and tossed him her wireless house phone.

"What happened to your cell?" she asked curiously before he had a chance to dial.

"Shane has it." Jason muttered, irritation lacing his words before he gave her a half smile, "He lost his and when I woke up this morning, Nate told me Shane left with it."

Caitlyn laughed, but stopped abruptly at the muddy foot print she spotted on the carpet, "Could you take your shoes off?" she asked. Jason noticed the dirt he had left and looked apologetically at her before obeying silently.

A couple minutes later, she had wiped up the foot print and Jason stood looking as though he was getting gradually colder. The phone was still in his hand, but Caitlyn took it from him.

"You know what, you live almost an hour away." She pointed out, "Why don't you get dried off and…" Caitlyn glanced at his muddiness at her next words, "clean before going anywhere?"

"Thanks, Caity." Jason sighed in relief, missing the surprised look on her face at his use of a nickname. No one dared call her such a silly name before, but Caitlyn only shrugged it off.

"C'mon," she led the way down the hall, "The bathroom is down here-you should take a shower and I'll wash and dry your clothes while you're in there. Just throw them outside the door and I'll come and get them."

"Thank you, Caitlyn, you have no idea how cold I am. Wet clothes are the worst." Jason groaned dramatically, ripping off his shirt even as he spoke. Caitlyn blushed and averted her gaze, busying her hands by pulling a clean towel and washcloth from the cabinet.

"Out of curiosity," Caitlyn turned to Jason as she set the towel on the counter, "What were you doing so far from home?"

"I had some errands to run." He shrugged casually, bringing Caitlyn's attention back to his lack of clothing. Before she could catch herself, her eyes took in his bare chest and Caitlyn felt her face flush. He didn't look half bad.

"Well, I'll just…go now." she mumbled, not missing the innocent look on Jason's face at her embarrassment. His expression was one of curiosity, plainly wondering what spurred her to suddenly leave.

Shutting the door as she left, Caitlyn couldn't help but love that about Jason. He was so sweet and innocent. Standing still a moment, she heard the shower start, wondering since when she had thoughts like that about him. He was her best friend's older brother, nothing more.

The image of Jason from just moments previously drifted through her mind again as she walked slowly back to the living room, staring out her wall length window. Caitlyn attempted to brush the picture from her mind.

The window she stared out of made a large portion of the wall; obviously her apartment was one of the nicest that could be gotten. The view from the window showed a large expanse of the city from up high- a view Caitlyn never tired of staring at. Especially on cloudy, rainy days.

After a few minutes, she retrieved Jason's clothes and threw them in the washer for a quick wash, sitting on the appliance and staring at nothing until they finished. Caitlyn threw his clothes into the dryer, willing it to go quickly so Jason wouldn't be waiting too long.

Just a few minutes after starting the dryer, Caitlyn heard the phone ring and ran to answer it. Mind registering subconsciously that the shower had stopped so Jason would be done soon, Caitlyn picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?" Nate's voice reached her ears and she smiled.

"Actually, a fact that you might find interesting is my current guest." Caitlyn commented, seating herself on the arm rest of her couch facing the large window that she loved so much.

"Shane?" Nate asked curiously.

"Why do you guess Shane? The most random person you could come up with?" she laughed, glancing down the hall, absently wondering if Jason was waiting impatiently for his clothes.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nate laughed.

"Not Shane, but close." She replied, "Jason's car got stuck in a ton of mud somewhere on one of the back roads from here. He walked here and asked to use the phone."

"I told Shane not to take Jase's cell!" Nate spoke up, "Of course something would happen on the one day he doesn't have a phone with him."

"Of course." Caitlyn laughed.

"I was actually wondering where he was, can I talk to him?" he asked and Caitlyn told him to wait a minute.

"Hey, Jason?" Caitlyn called through the door when she walked down the hall.

"My clothes done yet?" Jason asked instantly.

"Eh…not yet, but Nate's on the phone and wants to talk to you." She replied, inwardly willing the dryer to dry the clothes faster.

"Ok," Jason replied.

When the door opened, warm air met Caitlyn's skin and she enjoyed the feeling of the humid, steamy air. Extending the phone, she felt his fingers brush against hers as he took it.

For some reason, seeing Jason standing in the steamy bathroom on the phone, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist made Caitlyn smile in amusement.

It definitely wasn't something she was used to, but she found herself not minding in the least and afterwards scolded herself internally for the thought.

"Yeah, ok." Jason's words broke her from her blush worthy thoughts just before he said goodbye and hung up. The phone was set on the counter and he proceeded to attempt to tame his unruly curls, with the hand that wasn't holding his towel securely.

"Need help, Jase?" Caitlyn teased, "Lost without a personal hairdresser?"

"Now you see why I straighten my hair all the time." He remarked with an annoyed sigh, hand falling in defeat.

"Here," she rolled her eyes at his comment. How did a guy have enough patience to straighten his hair? "Let me see." Caitlyn entered the steamy room, shutting the door most of the way to keep the heat in so he wouldn't get cold.

Figuring he wouldn't mind, she grabbed her own hair brush and ran it through his damp curls from where she stood behind him. Little beads of water ran down his back, and Caitlyn wondered why this simple fact was so distracting.

"Thanks."

When she finished, Caitlyn set the brush aside and stood on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder at his reflection in the large mirror, "Not a bad job, huh?"

"Maybe I'll hire you." Jason commented, winking at her in the mirror and causing her to blush. Caitlyn brushed the butterflies in her stomach aside and poke his side.

"No, thanks." She commented, watching a drop of water slide down his back. Lifting a finger to touch his warm, wet skin, Caitlyn followed the trail the drop had left a little ways before catching herself and jerking away.

"Caity?..." Jason could be heard whispering, but she refused to reply or look over his shoulder to meet his eyes in the mirror. The sudden emotions were a swirling mess inside of her head, and they couldn't be sorted out.

Biting her lip in uncertainty, Caitlyn brushed her lips against the back of Jason's shoulder, savoring the dampness of his skin against her lips. Since when did she have feelings like this for him?

Jason turned slightly to face her, a look of confusion etched on his face that made Caitlyn only blush deeper. Maybe she shouldn't have let herself get carried away, but the thought flew from her mind quickly.

His warm finger brushed against her cheek as Jason looked as though he was trying to figure out the answer to some complicated question. Maybe that's exactly what he was trying to do?

"I'll go check the dryer." She muttered, shying away from his hand in inner panic and disappearing before he could comment. When Caitlyn returned, she had regained her composure but still found it impossible to meet his inquiring eyes.

"Thanks," Jason spoke softly, trying and failing to catch her eyes, "For everything."

"Sure. What're friends for?" was all Caitlyn could get herself to say nonchalantly, turning to rush away.

"Cait?"

At his one word and strange tone, she stopped and turned slowly to face him, being sure to keep a blank look on her face. Caitlyn decided she'd already made enough of a fool of herself.

"Yeah?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, struggling to keep from running from the small room when Jason stepped toward her, bringing them much closer. What was he doing?

Jason dipped his head to press his lips against her own briefly, making Caitlyn's breath escaper her. After a moment of frozen shock, she pressed a hand against his warm chest, thinking she would push him away. But Caitlyn couldn't find the motivation to break the moment.

One of his arms held her gently and Caitlyn wove her free hand through his curls that she herself had just brushed with care. Each of quick, nervous rise and fall of his chest could be felt beneath her palm.

"Did you want some coffee before you leave?" Caitlyn asked the random question that seemed much too simple. At Jason's slight nod, she kissed his chin before turning and leaving the room.

A few minutes later, he joined her sitting and staring out the window at the rainy city, accepting the hot mug she offered him. Not a word was spoken at first, each lost in their own thoughts at the change they had just brought about.

"Caity?"

She felt her pace quick at his voice, realizing how much she enjoyed the sound of him saying her name-even if he was using such a silly nickname that would normally bring about a glare from her.

"Hm?"

Jason sighed and gently reached up to grip her chin and make her face him. A ghost of a smile was on his face at her wide-eyed look, but in a moment the solemness had returned.

"Am I too old?" he asked her curiously, and of course Caitlyn knew exactly what he was talking about. For a moment, she felt like a little kid again despite being eighteen years old. Considering their age difference a moment, Caitlyn decided that four years wasn't too large of a difference.

"Am I too young?" Caitlyn retaliated simply, watching his expression change from serious to one of amusement. Soon a frown covered his face again, though as his brow furrowed.

"Would it be too weird for you…me being Nate's brother?" he asked, letting his eyes fall to the mug in his hands as they both sat in silence a moment.

"You don't have to try to find excuses, Jase, if you regret it." Caitlyn muttered in annoyance, turning away to watch the rain once again.

"I don't!" Jason exclaimed in surprise, surprising her by reaching over to wrap an arm around her after setting his coffee aside. His fingers ran through her hair but Caitlyn kept her emotions in check to be on the safe side, "Anyone ever tell you that you're pretty?" he asked softly.

Caitlyn's smile broke through at his words. Coming from anyone else, "pretty" would seem like a weak word, but she loved the way Jason said it with meaning. He had a way of making simple words sound so deep and meaningful.

"No, no one ever has." She whispered.

"Well, you are very pretty Caitlyn Gellar." Jason smiled softly, kissing her forehead. She was pretty sure the smile on her face wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Thank you." Caitlyn murmured, "You're very cute, Jason Gray." The smile that lit up his face made her feel warm and safe, "Especially without a shirt on." She added teasingly, laughing when his face turned pink.

**Okay, I know Jason was out of character from how he is in the movie (though, I LOVE him in the movie-definitely the best character. So funny) but it's a lot harder to use Jason in a romance oneshot if he is an airhead…**

**Reviews? 8D**


End file.
